


The End

by stilessexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, it's actually just implied stiles/derek, lotta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilessexual/pseuds/stilessexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek remembers snippets of life with Laura after the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I never know what I'm doing. I just wish we can have more Laura flashbacks, to actually get to know her as a person and more then just Derek's dead sister.

Derek had a good memory.

He remembered the smallest, most insignificant details. He remembered things that didn’t matter. He remembered people’s favorite colors, and how they took their coffee.

He remembered the cinnamon cider smell of Laura.

The weird shampoo she used.

He remembered the way she trimmed her nails short. She said she couldn’t be bothered with them.

He remembered how they bought that too small one-bedroom in Brooklyn. They bought a bed big enough for them to spread out and relax, yet they always ended up curled tightly around each other. He remembered how she’d put her hand over his heart when she thought he was asleep, and count his heartbeats under her breath. 

He remembered how she started counting everything after the fire. She counted days, and the steps up to their apartment. She counted the cracks in the sidewalks and avoided every one of them. He asked once, made the mistake of asking. She met his question with a hard look and whispered “Call it coping,”

Anxiety. OCD. PTSD. He read about it. He thought she might have one or maybe a few, but it didn’t matter. He learned everything he could, and held her when she forgot how to breathe. He held her when she clawed at her throat, when tears streamed down her face and when she, his strong beautiful Alpha, crumbled into a heap of “I feel like I’m dying, Derek.”

Greif. He remembered grief. He still remembers grief. He feels it every morning. He sleeps with it every night. Grief has seeped so deep into his bones he doesn’t know what he is without it.

He missed her.

He’d make breakfast. She’d joke about being Alpha. She’d tell him she shouldn’t have to do the dishes.

“It’ll only be few days, dumbass.” she laughed, as she packed another pair of jeans into her duffel bag. He handed her a pair of socks. “A week tops. I’ll call you every night. You might even get good morning texts, if you smile.”

“It could be dangerous,” He racked his short nails over his scalp. He hated how blasé she was being about the whole situation. The picture of the deer, sitting face down on the counter, made his skin crawl.

“Yeah, or it could be a stupid prank some bored Omega pulled.”

“A prank,” he repeated in a deadpanned voice, “Are you fucking serious?”

“Derek,” she sighed, walking up to him, “I’ll be fine.”

“Let me come with you,” He replied, she leaned her forehead to his.

“You can’t miss anymore classes, little brother.” she said flashing another infectious smile.

“Fuck classes,”

“Please don’t,” she laughed, kissing his forehead. “You’re never gonna become a cop at this rate.”

He rolled his eyes and clutched at her hands for a second. She put her other hand to his chest. The numbers were already half off her lips.

“Just,” she whispered, “just let me…”

He closed his eyes, like he did every time she did this. He convinced himself if he didn’t see it, it wasn’t actually happening. He kept his eyes closed until the door closed gently behind her.

He wished he’d watched her leave.

~

He’d have nightmares sometimes –about Kate, about the fire, about his baby brother Joey. Sometimes they weren’t nightmares; they were dreams of lunch dates with his mother and fixing cars with his father. He always woke up on the verge of panic, Laura’s cool hands on his face and gentle words of forgiveness on her lips.

“I’m sorry,” he’d say through tears, “I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you, Derek.” She’d whisper back, “They forgive you, babe.”

Of course. Of course she knew.

Laura always knew.

He remembered when he came home too early. He heard her keening two stories down, and when he finally rushed into the apartment he found her curled around herself, a picture of Joey clutched tightly in her hands. 

“Oh god,” she cried, “oh god.”

He thought that this was what a heart psychically breaking felt like.

~

“Hey, Lars.” He whispered. It was drizzling, and his hair kept falling into his eyes.”I met someone,”

He could easily imagine the way her eyes would’ve lit up. They way her smile would have spread, the way she would scrunched her nose.

“He’s an idiot,” he went on, aching for an answer. “Talks too much, trips over his own feet. Gets into life-threatening situations at least twice a week.”

Her laugh echoed in his ears.

“You’re half gone already, aren’t you?” she would’ve said. She would’ve begged to meet him, and if that had failed she would hunted him down herself.

“But he’s… he’s everything. God, Laura. He’s everything.”

The headstone didn’t talk back, and when he pressed his fingers to it was wet and cold.

“You’d have loved him. He laughs a lot, like you do.” He cleared his throat, “Like you did,” 

Stiles would’ve tried to teach her how to cook. She would have taught him the easiest ways to snap a human neck. Stiles would’ve become the little brother she lost, and she’d become everything he missed in a mother. 

“Yeah, you’d have liked him a lot.” Derek went on, swiping his hand across his wet face. He placed the wilted flowers on the ground. “Well. Happy birthday, babe.”


End file.
